


I've Got You

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad, heart wrenching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Dean has the reader until the very end.





	

“We’ll find her Sammy!” Dean reassures his younger brother as you two drive through town. Sam had made friends with a woman in town who worked at the library. Later, you three had found her dead in the romance section. The only thing to be found was a weird coin. Apparently the brothers had encountered something like this before, although you hadn’t.   
Sam had opted to stay back; although he wouldn’t admit it you knew he was torn up for letting an innocent die. You were pulled from your thoughts however when Dean suddenly slammed on his breaks, and that’s when you saw the woman who was standing in the middle of the road. Dean lost control of baby for a second and grappled to regain control. He hit the brakes again and you smacked your head off side of the door and everything went black.   
Pain, that’s all your mind registered at first. The throbbing in your temple, and then in your right side. You slowly opened your eyes and what you saw didn’t make any sense. Then you were met with a pair of jade green eyes, eyes that were breathtaking. Great, another thing to add to the list of things to be hospitalized over. You could tell that Dean’s lips were moving, but your brain wasn’t registering the words. When you saw the woman come up behind Dean.   
“Dean!” You managed to croak. However, you didn’t get the chance to effectively warn him because she attacked him. She had taken down Dean for the moment, and yanked you out of the impala by your hair. A scream tore its way up your throat.   
“This should be easy.” She said and then she pushed you off the side of the bridge you were on. You caught yourself before you could plunge to your death and hit the rocks below on the side of the river.   
The witch then began to try and peel your fingers off the edge when she was tackled away from you. It was too late though, your fingers slid off. You screamed because your side was on fire. Then your brain registered that you weren’t falling anymore. You dared to look up, and you were met with those enchanting greens once again. Your small hand was encased in his two large ones. You assumed he was using his hips as an anchor, keeping you both from tipping to your doom.   
“I’ve got you (y/n).” Dean says. “Are you okay?”  
“Well, I’ve just been hanging around.” You say attempting to lighten the mood just a bit. You looked up and that’s when you saw the witch. She was pushing Dean!   
“Let me go Dean! I’m not going to make it!” You say as you try to wiggle your wrist out of Dean’s hold.   
“NO! I’m not giving up on you!” Dean yells kicking the witch.   
“No Dean! If you don’t we’ll both die! You have more to live for than I do. You at least have Sam!” You cry. You felt Dean’s hold tighten around your wrist.   
“You have us now too! I have you to! I have to protect you too!” Dean grumbles as the witch begins an incantation.   
“You can go ahead and let me go Dean, you can go and live an apple pie life, wash your hands of this business.” You say flinching at the pain that is now radiating your shoulder socket.   
“When I was captured by that last djinn you want to know what I lived?” He asked.   
“What?” You ask flinching around the pain.   
“I saw you. You were so happy, you had two sons and you were expecting a daughter. You were so beautiful and radiant. They had a mixed variation of dark hair, or blonde hair. Some had green eyes, others had your eye color. They were beautiful. I... I was your husband, (y/n). We can live an apple pie life together. I’m not giving up.” He says through clenched teeth. His hips faltered slightly. Your vision was now blurred with tears. You could see them, picture their faces. You could picture your and Dean’s wedding picture. Dean who was someone that didn’t say that they loved you with words, but would rather say it with actions.   
“We can’t both make it.” You say you fingers becoming sweaty.   
“Yes we will!” He says trying to gain traction.   
“How?!”  
“Ancient Chinese secret.” He said.   
“You have Sam!” You scream as he tries to haul you up.   
“I told Cas if anything were ever to happen to me to watch out for him.”  
“No Dean!” You scream, when the incantation worked and made the side of the bridge give. You and Dean plummeted down. Dean still had ahold of you and he pulled you into his chest and flipped you two around so he would take the impact.   
“I’ve got you.” Were the last words ringing in your ears.


End file.
